


happy birthday, suga(r)

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 13 june, Fluff, Happy Birthday Suga, M/M, because i dont know how to do that in the official characters tag, birthday fic, karasuno team members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara has never fancied his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, suga(r)

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! first daisuga fic woo
> 
> happy birthday to the one and only refreshing-kun, sugawara koushi.
> 
> i also missed iwa-chan's birthday and im a bit upset about that but its okay because im sure oikawa handled everything flawlessly
> 
> anyway,
> 
> enjoy this little thing that i rushed for suga-san ^ - ^

As much as it would seem like it, Sugawara Koushi did not fancy his birthday.

The day where everyone would cheer for him and wish him blessings, where everyone would place him in the spotlight and give him gifts and actually _notice_ him.

He hated that he had to have a special event going on just so that people would realise that he was there, that he was a living breathing person, that Kageyama Tobio wasn't the only setter in Karasuno.

Of course, as Koushi and Daichi walked home after practice, Daichi seemed to notice that he wasn't acting very normal.

"Suga, you okay? You seem off," he asked, and Koushi paused for a second before turning his head and smiling at Daichi.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it is my birthday, right?" he hid the lump forming in his throat, and each breath he exhaled was full of fragility.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired third year, before continuing to walk down the sunset-lit stone path.

Koushi, however, stood and watched as the captain walked off. It wasn't like Daichi to realise that something was wrong with someone, then ignore it.

He was about to run over to Daichi when the black-haired boy caught him off guard.

"You know Suga, I've always noticed you didn't like your birthday that much," Daichi said, stopping in his tracks, not turning around to face Koushi. Koushi lifted his head, staring at his captain's back, and he felt his bottom lip quiver ever-so-slightly.

"You don't have to feel sad that not a lot of people express their appreciation for you outwardly all the time," Daichi turned to face Koushi, who was blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"More people appreciate you than you think," Daichi grinned, and Koushi finally gave up, letting the salty tears roll down his cheeks, but you'd have to look twice to realise he was crying, for the air was so still and the environment so quiet, that you'd just think he looking downwards.

He heard footsteps approach him before he felt strong arms wrap around him, his head knocking against a firm chest, and a chin resting upon his head.

"Well, this is probably the most casual way that anyone has ever confessed, but I've liked you since we were first years," Koushi slowly lifted his head in shock to face the taller boy, who was smiling down at him warmly.

"Yeah! Crazy right? And even though you're depended on by everyone in Karasuno to lighten up their moods, it always kinda felt like since you were giving everyone something to be happy about, you were giving all of your reasons to be happy away, despite the fact that it was always something related to the team," Daichi moved back, so that he could actually look at Koushi properly, his warm smile now a pitiful one.

"D-Daichi, I-" Koushi stammered before Daichi cupped his cheek and leaned forward, connecting their lips, and their hearts.

_"So you're Sawamura-kun, right?"_

_"Just call me Daichi."_

_"Hehe! Okay, Daichi, nice to meet you! I'm Sugawara!"_

_"Can I call you Suga?"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because it sounds like sugar, and your smile seems really sweet."_

They pull away, Koushi's mind still floating somewhere else, and Daichi fully embraces him yet again, his head beside Koushi's, chin resting on his shoulder.

And as the sun shone its last rays for the day, Daichi whispered into Koushi's ear.

"Happy birthday, Sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback!
> 
> i also have a tumblr that hasn't been v active of yet and i also have like zero friends in this fandom so if you guys could leave your tumblr accounts down below for me to follow or you wanna be friends or smth that'd be great
> 
> bye bye <3


End file.
